


订单配送异常

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “您好？外卖麻烦付一下款吧。”





	订单配送异常

**Author's Note:**

> 汉圆澈大三角/这篇只有圆澈但是会有汉澈描写/后续不找瞎写的林欲芳/你们猜猜找谁呢

1008室，全圆佑下电梯之后在地垫上蹭了蹭鞋底，然后才摁响门铃。  
  
“您好，您的外卖！”他在楼道里大喊，还好目前同层只有这一家住户，也不用担心吵到别人。

“诶！”  
  
厚重的防盗门后面传来一声应答，透过来的声音有些许失真。  
  
全圆佑有些紧张，只是暗自更加用力攥紧手里的外卖塑料袋，照烧鸡排，要多放蔬菜，这家人总是点这个。  
  
时间也总是挑在他下班的时间段，他总是送最后一单，送完之后就下班。  
  
“来啦。”家里那人把门打开，连头都没回，直接示意他进去，开了门就光着脚跑进里面去，脚丫子在木地板上咚咚咚一串飘远了。  
  
走进去，低头，全圆佑熟练地换鞋，给他穿的那双摆在柜子深处，他按照那人总是嘱咐的，把换下来的鞋子也藏在柜子最里面。  
  
外卖就放在餐桌上就好，这份外卖的主人不一定什么时候会吃，外卖不是最终目的，也不是全圆佑专门挑下班时间送这份外卖甚至登堂入室的原因。  
  
“在浴室！”他还在疑惑刚刚给自己开门的人跑去了哪里，房间里面就传来那人喊他的声音，手心在裤子上蹭了蹭，刚才他在楼下跑了两步，看起来可能有点狼狈。  
  
他觉得有些好笑，什么时候自己也会开始计较起那个人对自己的看法。  
  
“崔胜澈，”他走去卫生间，那人正对着镜子摘耳钉，没有专门回头看他，只是斜了下眼睛，全圆佑就靠在门框上看他，“你这是搞什么？”  
  
被他叫的崔胜澈只是穿了件白色衬衣，下半身裸着，能看见遮不住的深紫色内裤露出一截，包裹住他挺翘的臀部，反而隐隐约约的更叫人遐想。  
  
“你是想出了什么新玩法么？”全圆佑眯着眼睛看他，崔胜澈的腿并不很修长，但是小腿肚子的弧线却格外的好看，大腿连接着臀部的地方有一块具有更多脂肪的软肉，每次做爱的时候全圆佑都很喜欢揉捏那里。因为想要更近地看到镜子里自己的样子所以崔胜澈弯腰凑得很近，如此一来屁股翘起的弧度就更加明显，白花花的大腿和挺翘的臀部曲线出现在全圆佑眼前，“啊，这样子真的是要疯了。”  
  
“滚，”崔胜澈才摘掉两只耳钉，还有耳垂上的一只一直没办法摘下来，“刚刚突然有事跑出去了一趟，害怕你来了没人我回来一路上可是赶得要死，谁能想到回来我裤子一脱你就来敲门，刚想脱上衣还差点挂住耳朵，快帮我摘下耳钉，难弄死了。”  
  
全圆佑凑过去在洗手台冲干净汗涔涔的手，这才轻抚上对方的耳廓，低沉的声音钻进崔胜澈的脑海里：“胜澈总是这样，明明就是一副诱惑别人的妖精样子，每次都要装无辜呢……”  
  
说完就偏头要咬他的脖颈，崔胜澈难为情地缩起来脖子：“唔嗯，我哪里有，你每次都要乱说……别，我还没洗澡，有汗味……”  
  
全圆佑只当他什么都没说，继续亲吻的同时接着刚才说话的内容：“没有么？第一次难道不是哥主动的么？对着兼职打工的外卖员就打开了双腿……这难道不是哥的错么？”末了还不忘补一句：

“你身上是香的。”  
  
他说的没错，崔胜澈脸透红的同时没有办法反驳对方，头垂下去任全圆佑伸出牙齿轻轻咬住脖子后面细嫩的肌肤，同时还警惕着不能被留下痕迹被发现。  
  
然而全圆佑亲到一半却不再动作，又恢复了原样规矩地帮他摘耳钉，小小的一枚，放在盥洗台上的盒子里。  
  
崔胜澈被亲得有些晕，加上原本叫全圆佑来的目的就并不单纯，接下来会发生的事情理所应当浮现在他的脑海里。这样一来就觉得脸颊滚烫的，屁股却不自觉凑过去磨蹭全圆佑的腿。  
  
对方穿着布料粗糙的牛仔裤，下半身的皮肤要更细嫩一些，摩擦便更加剧烈。全圆佑倒也只是为了逗崔胜澈玩，搂过他的腰伸出手拍他的屁股。  
  
落下一个红掌印，却没有很痛，一有了可以依靠的东西崔胜澈就放开来倚在对方下半身。全圆佑打完把手从内裤底边伸进去握住那人的屁股。  
  
“唔……前面，前面也摸一下……”崔胜澈的性器早都硬了，把内裤撑起来一个包，全圆佑从背后搂住他，腾出另一只没有抚住屁股的手伸到前面摁了两下已经被打湿的顶端布料。  
  
这一招很受用，崔胜澈随即呻吟出来，又觉得不够，转过身面对全圆佑，将人推在温度略低的卫生间瓷砖墙上，看向对方的眼睛湿润。他本来想在浴室收拾好去床上做的，这会儿却改变了主意。  
  
“就在这里做，好么？”

  
  
全圆佑一直不知道自己被崔胜澈盯着。  
  
1008室的住户是这栋大楼里唯一一家会点外卖的住户，至少在全圆佑开始兼职之后的一段时间里是这样的。这栋高档公寓的住户，一般家里都会有请保姆，会有丈夫或者妻子全职在家照顾家庭，所以并没有需要点外卖的需求。  
  
所以他第一次送到崔胜澈他们家的时候还诚惶诚恐的，在楼下摁响了门铃之后应答的是一个好听的男声，他坐电梯上楼，电梯运行的声音很安静，打扫整洁的走廊，防盗门很宽，黑漆漆地压人。  
  
开了门却意外地迎上一张笑脸，前来开门的男人穿着柔软的长款针织衫，栗色头发柔软地扫在额头前。“辛苦了，”那人笑眯眯地对着他，“你这边是现金还是刷卡？”  
  
这个人的气场好温柔，长得……也很漂亮。  
  
被对方好看的眼睛盯住，全圆佑一时间有些不知所措，愣住了一会儿才支支吾吾地：“啊，都可以的，您看？”  
  
“那你等我一会儿，我去拿信用卡。”对方小跑着进房间里去，全圆佑不动声色地低头观察玄关，才发现有两种不同大小和风格的鞋子。衣架上也挂着不同尺寸的大衣，原来不止一个人啊，可是为什么只点单人套餐呢……他想着，崔胜澈就拿着信用卡出来，这才连忙掏出背包里的刷卡器。  
  
崔胜澈的手很白皙，虽然有些肉感但是很好看，全圆佑在他输密码的时候就呆愣地盯住他握住钱包的另一只手看，等确认的提示音想起才不好意思地收回目光。  
  
“谢谢惠顾。”  
  
“没事，这么热的天，谢谢你才是。”

那时候的全圆佑还没有想到自己有一天会被这个前来给自己开门的人推倒在玄关。

今天崔胜澈他们家这单是他下班前的最后一单，想着可以快点回家休息的全圆佑心情大好，哪怕上楼的时候也哼着调子，谁知道一打开门房间主人的表情却有些阴郁的。

“您好？外卖麻烦付一下款吧。”

全圆佑在玄关处站了一会儿见对方还没有反应，于是轻轻开口。

然而面前的人只是一声不吭地低头站着，脸上眼睛欲泣的泛着粉红：“我看订餐app上的介绍，你是叫全圆佑对吧。”

“呃……是的，请问您还好么？”

“圆佑先生你和别人做过爱么？”

“没有……诶？”

“那你能和我做爱么？”

崔胜澈也没有想到自己会就这样把全圆佑扑倒在玄关的地上，他刚好跨坐在那人的腰上，全圆佑的年龄显然比自己小太多了，可是在当下的情况下也只是眼神有些惊恐地看他，并没有推开。

他生涩地凑上去吻他。  
  
其实他注意到这个外卖员很久了，每次给他送餐的都是全圆佑——尹净汉不在家的时候，他中午总是随便吃一点。只是一个人的话，做一份饭也没什么意义。

尹净汉是崔胜澈的丈夫，算来崔胜澈大学一毕业就同他结婚，到现在也有四年多了。  
  
去年尹净汉升了部长之后崔胜澈就没有再工作了，尹净汉支持他专心在家庭上，但本身他们两个人没有宠物，也没有想要领养小孩的意思，崔胜澈需要做的事情就是白天收拾一下房间，下班前准备晚饭，这个家庭也并没有什么特别关注的地方。  
  
尹净汉只是无条件支持他提出的不想工作的想法罢了。  
  
无论从哪个方面来看，尹净汉都是那个完美的丈夫，赚很多，不会生气，也一如既往地对他好，哪怕在床上也很温柔，他是崔胜澈的第一任，总是心疼他会不舒服和痛，所以做的也很少，哪怕勾着脖子到了床上，做的过程中也一直用温柔的表情隐忍着。

其实并不是什么大事，但是本来就觉得自己和尹净汉的世界相差一定距离的崔胜澈，难免会多想自己在对方面前是否缺少吸引力，也曾经通过各种方式在尹净汉嘴巴里打探过，对方总是说他多想。

但是尹净汉的眼神又总是深邃的，让人看不透他的真实情绪，崔胜澈难免给自己下一个自己在对方眼里已经失去吸引力的结论。这天早上一起来，搂着他的尹净汉胯下那根硬挺的就抵在他的臀缝，他迷迷糊糊地转过去想要帮对方解决，尹净汉却只是温柔地捧着他的脸拒绝，随后自己上班去了。

或许真的自己不再吸引他了吧。

崔胜澈自暴自弃地想。  
  
所以事情变成现在这样，也绝不是他一个人的错。

虽然崔胜澈的经验不多，但全圆佑可是个完完全全的处男，更别提这会儿被一个不知道名字的人摁着接吻脱衣服，震惊地完全不知道该做何动作。

他本来想完全推开崔胜澈，可是那也不是严格意义上的陌生人，更何况他也暗自觊觎他也不是一天两天的事儿，就呆呆地坐着任由对方啃自己的嘴唇。  
  
前戏的展开有些生硬，毕竟全圆佑也是等到崔胜澈的手都伸进了自己的裤裆才意识到对方的意图远远不是想要和自己接吻。

他挺立的分身被崔胜澈握在手里，接吻的时候他已经硬了，此刻是箭在弦上不得不发的状况，可全圆佑不是个任由别人指挥的性格，即使崔胜澈还压在他身上，还是伸长手臂钻进对方的衣服下摆。

学着看过的电影里取悦着崔胜澈，全圆佑自慰的时候男性和女性的片儿都看过，追究起来甚至男人与男人做的片还更多，这下可好，有了实践的地儿，自然不可能放过崔胜澈。

“唔……我还，我还没问你叫什么名字。”摸了好几把，连扩张的手指都伸进去两根，崔胜澈早就在他身上喘得没了章法，才在接吻的时候想起来问对方的名字。

“胜澈，崔胜澈……”摇晃腰肢配合全圆佑手上的动作，崔胜澈发现或许是真的很久没有和尹净汉做爱，他的身体比想象中的更加饥渴。

像是身体里的开关被打开，最近他总是莫名地感到空虚，又不好意思主动开口要求总是有些禁欲的尹净汉，除开叛逆的因素，这也是今天他扑倒全圆佑的原因之一。

“唔……安全套在，在床头柜……”两个人赤裸着身体滚在卧室大床上的时候崔胜澈身后已经完全被扩张开，一来就指使全圆佑拿套。

全圆佑还嫌不够地，俯身过去的时候还含住崔胜澈的胸前吮住他的乳头，那里刚刚就被他揉捏得有些红肿，崔胜澈的反应也更加明显，殷红的那点没被玩弄多久便厉声叫全圆佑赶快带上套进来。  
  
“你先生？”按照崔胜澈的话去床头柜拿安全套，看见床头柜上的东西全圆佑差点没被吓萎了，床头柜上的相框里两个穿正装的男人，是他们婚礼时的照片。又想起之前看见的玄关里两种不同的鞋子和大衣，全圆佑很快接受了两个男人结婚的事实，随即客气地称赞：“你老公挺帅的。”  
  
言下之意就是你先生这么好为什么要找我。  
  
崔胜澈没搭理他，有的时候人类需要学会装傻，握住对方性器的手又上下撸动了两下，看见尹净汉照片的他心思似乎又退缩了一些，只好赶紧接过安全套给对方套上，屁股焦急地凑上去，嘴巴也咬在对方的肩膀上，虽然不能够被留下痕迹，但是他可以在对方的身上落下属于自己的印记。  
  
全圆佑扶着阴茎捅进来，和尹净汉总是温柔的感受不一样，年轻小孩的动作又急又猛，却没有章法，每一下都要顶在最深处。

偷情的心理快感连接着后穴的生理快感一起冲击着崔胜澈的神经，没一会儿他就随着全圆佑的操弄哭了出来，迅速地达到了一个小高潮，他清晰地知道自己所在的地方是他和尹净汉一起睡觉的床上，但是现在却有另外一个男人在操他。

“啊……好猛……太，太大了，别……别再顶哪里了……”

“不是胜澈叫我接吻，叫我操你的么？怎么？后悔了？我看……嗯……我看你很享受呢，不是很喜欢么？”

“嗯……喜，喜欢……喜欢……”

完全被全圆佑带着走，崔胜澈从未在尹净汉身上体会过被控制的感觉，全圆佑的态度也像他的性器一样蛮横不讲理：“胜澈的小穴好像很喜欢我呢，或许比起胜澈的老公更喜欢我的感觉……”

“臭小孩……嗯……别乱讲……”

全圆佑故意放满了动作，用阴茎缓慢地折磨崔胜澈，故意看他深陷情欲不能得到满足的样子，磨蹭没一会儿就听见对方难耐地哼唧声音。

“胜澈说什么？难道不喜欢我么？不喜欢我的鸡巴的话我就抽出来了哦。你知道的臭小子年纪都不打，自己打飞机也可以射的很多很快哦。”

他有意说粗暴下流的话逼崔胜澈的后穴收缩的更紧，这样缓慢的折磨更让对方感到疯狂：“别……别出去……喜欢，喜欢……要爽死了……嗯……”

讲出了内心真实的想法，崔胜澈的眼泪更多了，最终还是在抛弃了励志之后顺从内心说出了所有的感受，得到回应的全圆佑于是加快了下半身的动作，随着崔胜澈的呻吟用力地顶弄。

很快就找到了敏感点，碾过去的同时全圆佑感受到对方的身体猛地抬起又落下，知道找对了地方就猛攻那一点，崔胜澈的阴茎高高勃起，自己的手也抚在上面来回撸动，没一会儿就射满了全圆佑的小腹。

射精之后崔胜澈又更多的机会去取悦对方，双腿夹紧了全圆佑的腰，黏腻地叫他更快一点：“嗯……快，快射给我。操……你真的好会干，好舒服……”

过了会儿全圆佑低吼着射出来，量有些多，取安全套的时候有些狼狈地沾在手背上一点。崔胜澈眼尖，看见了也不管那东西腥膻的还带着套子的乳胶味，伸出舌尖卷进口中，咬着全圆佑的手背用上目线看他。

难免呼吸因为对方的动作停滞，崔胜澈精明着呢，还咬着他受伤的皮肤就含糊不清地说话：“你满足了么？”

全圆佑没有反应，因为他不知道怎么回答。

“那你还要多久才能再硬。”崔胜澈换了个问法。

“马上就可以。”

这事情没有只发生一次，后来崔胜澈当然又叫了第二次第三次外卖，起初还和他客套两句别的，后来干脆不再掩盖偷吃的想法，直白地上来就勾引全圆佑，有的时候

后来做完爱之后他们会短暂地聊天，可是全圆佑的宅男生活经历实在是乏善可陈，所以大多数时候都是听崔胜澈在讲。

崔胜澈讲他的老公叫尹净汉，是个优秀的男性，也讲他和尹净汉大学的时候就开始谈恋爱，毕业之后就步入婚姻殿堂的羡煞旁人的故事，也讲尹净汉一直不怎么动他，让他怀疑自己是不是已经失去了吸引力。

“或许我已经变丑了，所以他才越来越冷淡，有的时候还会很温柔地给我讲话，有的时候回家太晚，躺在床上的话连话都不会给我说一句。”崔胜澈抱怨着婚姻生活的种种，他被全圆佑圈在怀里玩自己的手指，头靠在对方的肩膀上。

“你很漂亮。”全圆佑低头，吻在崔胜澈的后脑勺，他们刚刚做完不久，身上都还汗涔涔的，就用湿润的掌心抚在对方的腰上。

“那你喜欢我么？”

“……喜欢。”

当然他也知道自己在做什么，全圆佑心里无比清楚，崔胜澈有婚姻和家庭，而自己不但插足，甚至沉溺其中。

可是他当时并没有后悔过，他也真的动心，喜欢上了崔胜澈。

只不过全圆佑如果知道会是现在这个情况，当时说什么也会感到后悔的。

全圆佑又接到1008室的外卖——可是今天是星期五，一般崔胜澈不会在周末来临前叫他，但是总是有意外的嘛，全圆佑没有多想。

他依旧和往常一样，门开了之后没有人在门口，他就在玄关自己换了鞋子走进去，外卖纸袋放在桌上，人脱了外套，只穿着里面的无袖衫往里走。

听见卧室传来悉悉索索的声音，全圆佑只好小碎步跑去推门。

只不过这次在卧室等着他的不是崔胜澈。

“啊……怪不得这一阵子胜澈胖了那么多呢，原来是每天都有在好、好、吃、饭。”尹净汉，那个全圆佑只在照片上和崔胜澈口中见识过的男人此刻正把他堵在卧室的门上，伸出手捏住他的下巴打量他的脸，“还变性感了呢，看来比饭好吃的，还有更好吃的。”

不是，全圆佑欲哭无泪，你们夫妻俩怎么都这么喜欢堵人啊……

TBC.


End file.
